Family
by Angelina56
Summary: Janko's past come's to light as people from her past come back in to her life and causes problems for her and everyone else. All of the Reagan will make an appearance in this story except Joe who's dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Family**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Blue Bloods._

 _A/N: This is my first Blue Bloods story so please be nice guys. I just resonantly started watching this show on Netflix. This story is set after 5x22 the art of war. This story is AU guys._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Eddie Janko ran down the streets of New York with an pink infant car-seat in her hands and a diaper bag over her left shoulder. She was making her way to the courthouse in Manhattan were she was going to leave her baby in good hands.

Eddie ran as fast as she can toward the courthouse while looking over her shoulder making shore that she wasn't being followed.

Once she was satisfied that no one was following her at the moment. She slowed down to a slow jog and she caught her breath as she jogged to the Manhattan Courthouse.

After a few minutes of jogging the court house came in to Eddie's sight as she moved through the crowed near the courthouse.

Eddie made her way through the crowed of people and up the steps of the courthouse.

She made her way into the courthouse and began looking for an court officer to leave her daughter with until they delivered the baby to Deputy Trial Bureau chief Erin Reagan.

Eddie spotted an court officer that she met a couple of times and rushed over to him.

"Officer David." said Eddie coming to a stop just behind him in the halls of the court house.

She watched as officer Greg David turned around to face her and shock all over his face.

"Officer Janko!"said the court officer in a shock that Jenko was here in front of him, when everyone's been looking for her for the past week.

Officer David was pulled out of his shook when Eddie handed him the infant car-seat with her daughter in it.

Officer David held the car-seat in one hand while taking the diaper bag from Eddie as she passed it to him before saying.

"David, I need you to deliver that baby to Erin Reagan. Only give the baby to her." said Eddie before she turned and ran back out the courthouse leaving her baby behind and running for her life.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _one month ago_

Eddie in extreme pain made her way into a clinic in the Bronx, New York.

As she came in a nurse ran to her side after seeing her come in clinching her stomach and a pained look on her face.

"Ma'am lets get you into a exam room right away." said the short dark haired nurse in her 40's as they headed to an empty exam room.

Once inside the exam room the nurse helped her on to the exam table as the Doctor came rushing in to the room.

The doctor put on gloves before coming over to the nurse and Eddie.

"Ma'am is there an chance that you may be pregnant?" asked the doctor as she touched and pressed on Eddie's abdomen.

"No." said Eddie in pain as the pain felt like something was ripping her insides apart.

"Okay." said the doctor as she grabbed the ultrasound wand in one hand and the jell in the other hand.

"Ma'am, I'm going to put this jell on your abdomen. So I can do an ultrasound to see whats going on inside you." said the doctor as the nurse pulled up Eddie's shirt up for the doctor as Eddie nodded her head okay.

The doctor squeezed some of the ultrasound jell onto Eddie's abdomen and then moved the ultrasound wand.

Eddie saw the surprise on the doctors face as she looked at the ultrasound screen.

"What is it Doctor." said Eddie voice filled with pain as she looked at the doctor near her.

Panic ran through her as the doctor put the wand down and wiped the jell off of her abdomen before she pulled Eddie's shirt down.

"Listen to me ma'am. Your pregnant and in labor. I'm going to take off your pants and see how for dilated you are okay." said the doctor looking at Eddie as she waited for her permission.

Eddie nodded her head okay as the doctor and nurse took off Eddie's pants and underwear.

The doctor pulled out the feet things and Eddie put her feet up in them. Then the doctor moved between Eddie's knee's and looked at Eddie's lady parts.

"Oh...my Judy... call 911 and get an ambulance here fast. We may have to deliver the baby here. She's about 33 weeks pregnant." said the doctor as she looked up from between Eddie's legs.

"Yes, doctor right away." said Judy as another nurse took over for her and she left the room.

"What's your name sweetie?" asked the doctor as she looked up at Eddie from between her knee's.

"My names Edit, but everyone calls me Eddie." said Eddie as she felt extreme presser down there.

"Okay, Eddie your baby's crowning and I'm going to need you to push on the next contraction for me please." said the doctor seriously to Eddie.

Eddie nodded her head in understanding at the doctor.

"Okay, Eddie I need you to push." said the doctor as she got ready to deliver Eddie's surprise baby.

Eddie grabbed her knee's and put her chin to her chest as she pushed like the doctor asked her to.

"Okay, that's good Eddie just like that. Okay here comes the next contraction. Push Eddie." said the doctor as she got ready to catch the baby.

Eddie pushed again and then the pressure and pain was gone. She leaned against the back of the exam table and let out deep breaths.

Cry's could be heard coming from Eddie's baby.

"It's a girl Eddie." said the doctor as the EMT's arrived for Eddie and her daughter.

The doctor cut the cord after she tied it off. Then she warped the baby up in a blanket and handed her to her mother.

Eddie took her daughter after thanking the doctor for everything she and her staff did for her.

The EMT's loaded Eddie and her baby up on a stretcher and left the clinic.

Eddie smiled as she looked down at her daughter who was a beautiful mix of her and Jamie. She new the instance she saw her infant daughter that she's Jamie Reagan's daughter as well.

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

 _Present Day_

 _Courthouse, court room #3 (9 am)_

Court was in session and Linda Reagan was on the the stand testifying against Curtis Turner the man who shot her inside the hospital after killing a witness she was taking care of.

Lina has been on the stand for 30 min's already telling the Judge and Jury everything that happened that day. She finished giving her testimony, when the doors to the court room opened and a courthouse officer entered the room caring a baby carrier and a diaper bag on one shoulder.

Linda Reagan watched from the stand as the courthouse officer set down in the back near the court room doors with the infant car-seat beside him.

"Mr. Dillon anymore questions for the witness?" said Judge Allen in charge of Curtis Turner trial.

"No, your Honor. I'm through with this witness." said John Jason the Defense Attorney for the defendant as he set down in his seat next to his defendant at the defense table.

"Okay, Mrs. Reagan you may step down." said Judge Allen looking at Linda on the stand.

With that Linda stepped down off of the stand and found a set behind Erin who seat at the prosecutors table.

Erin Reagan turned and gave Linda a quick smile letting her now that she did just fine. Before she turned to look back at the Judge.

"Lady's and Gentlemen that's all we have for today. We will pick up on Monday at 9 am. Bailiff will you please lead the Jury out of the court room." asked Judge Allen as he and everyone in the room watched as the jury left the court room with the Bailiff.

* * *

 _Few seconds later_

The jury had left the court room and everyone else was waiting for the Judge to dismiss them from the court room.

"Counselors, I'll see you Monday at 9 am in this court room ready to continue with this trial. Court is adjourned." said Judge Allen as he banged his gavel and then left the court room as the court officers took Curtis Turner out of the court room and back to Rikers.

Linda stood up and moved to the walk way in the middle of the court room as Erin gathered her things and put her file's back in to her brief case before she moved to stand next to Linda Reagan.

* * *

 _Few seconds later_

Court Officer David came to a stop behind Linda and Erin as they were talking.

"Counselor." said Officer David as Erin and Linda turned around and faced him.

Erin and Linda were surprised to see an court officer behind them with a pink infant car-seat in his hands and an diaper bag on his left shoulder.

"Yes, officer what can I do for you?" asked Erin as she and Linda studied the officer that stood in front of them with an infant in his custody.

"Well, a women dropped this baby off with me and told me to deliver the baby to you and only you counselor." said officer David as he handed the baby to Linda.

Linda took the infant car-seat with the baby in it from the court officer as Erin was frozen to her spot looking at the officer in surprise once again.

Both Linda and Erin were wondering why some women would leave her baby with Erin Reagan.

Erin and Linda watched as the court officer left the court room after handing Erin the diaper bag.

Erin stared at the court room doors the court officer left out. While Linda looked down at the baby in the infant car-seat. She saw that the baby was a girl by the pink hat she had on her little head.

While Erin was lost in her thoughts Linda saw something pocking out the corner of the pink teddy bear blanket covering up the little infant girl. She reached for what ever it was. She grabbed it and pulled it out realizing that it was a envelop.

"Erin." said Linda as she looked up from the envelop in her hand and over to her sister-in-law.

Erin Reagan looked to her brother Danny's wife Linda. Who was holding up an big envelop with her own name on it.

"I think this is for you." said Linda as she handed the envelop to Erin who took it and opened it.

* * *

 _Seconds later_

Linda looked from the sleeping baby to Erin who was looking at what was inside the envelop. She saw the surprise on her sister-in-law's face as she looked at the papers in her hands that was inside the envelop.

"Erin is everything okay?" asked Linda as she waited for Erin to answer her question she just asked.

"Your, not going to believe it. I'm having trouble believing it and it right in front of my very own eyes. In my hands is a birth-certificate and a letter written to all of us Reagan's." said Erin looking from Linda to the baby in the infant car-seat back to Linda's face.

"What does the birth-certificate say?" asked Linda wondering what was on the certificate.

"It says that the baby in the car-seat is Josephine Christine Reagan and according to this her mother is Edit Janko and the father is Jamison Reagan." said Erin as she looked at Linda and saw her shocked face at what she just told her.

"What! Wait a minute.. Edit Janko as in Jamie's patrol partner at the 12th precinct is the mother of this baby. Who according to the birth-certificate belongs to her and Jamie your younger brother." said Linda looking from Erin to the beautiful baby and back to her sister-in-law Erin.

"Yes, according to the papers in my hand." said Erin as she and Linda tried to wrap there heads around what they just found out.

They wondered what would happen once the rest of the Reagan family finds out what they had just found out.

"Let's head back to my office and we can sort this out." said Erin as she started making her way toward the court room doors.

"Okay, sounds good Erin." said Linda as she adjusted her grip on the infant car-seat her and Erin's supposedly New Niece.

Linda caught up with Erin and they headed out of the court room and the courthouse and started there journey to Erin's office in the DA's office.

* * *

 _1 Hour Later_

 _DA'S Office building: Erin's office (10:15am)_

Erin and Linda had arrived 10 min's ago and were getting themselves and the baby settled in while they waited for DA investigator William Green to arrive.

Erin was setting behind her desk after having closed her blinds in her office giving her and Linda some privacy from the rest of the DA office.

Linda was setting in a chair in front of Erin's desk bottle feeding her and Erin's new niece. While they waited for Erin's friend to come and help them out with what they found out.

They did have to wait long because a few seconds later someone knocked on Erin's door.

"Erin, it's me." said William Green DA investigator outside Erin's office.

Erin and Linda looked at each other and then to the office door as Erin spoke.

"Come in it's unlocked Will." said Erin as she and Linda watched the door open and a blond man in his late 30's enter the room.

They watched as William came to a stop near both of them and looked at his old friend Erin Reagan.

"Thanks for coming Will." said Erin giving Will a smile to show her gratefulness to her friend for coming when she asked.

"Your, welcome Erin. I'm happy to help you with what ever I can." said William Green looking at Erin his friend of 7 years.

"I do really appreciate you being here. Now I want you to look at a few things for me please." said Erin as she handed the papers that were in the envelop over to William to look at.

Erin watched as William as set down in the set next to Linda in front of Erin's desk. Then she looked next to him at her sister-in-law Linda who was taking care of the baby left to her by her mother Eddie Jenko and then back to her friend William Green.

Linda moved and put the empty baby bottle on Erin's desk, before putting the burp cloth on her right shoulder and putting baby Josephine on her shoulder to burp her.

Erin looked away from William and over to Linda and the baby. She watched as Linda started to burp the baby who just finished her food. She had to admit to herself that the baby was cute.

A few loud burps filled the room as Linda burped baby Josephine. Who so far has been a good, quite and well behaved baby.

William looked up from the papers in his hands and to Erin and saw that she was looking beside him to were he knew that a blonde women was setting. He looked over to the women next to him when he heard the burps and he watched along with Erin as Linda moved the baby girl off of her shoulder and wiped the spit up around the baby's mouth.

"Those were some good burps little Josie." said Linda as she moved the burp cloth from her shoulder putting it back in the diaper bag that was on the floor beside her as Erin and William smiled at the sight before them of Linda and the baby.

* * *

 _Few seconds later_

Linda held baby Josephine who's wide awake and looking around her as she and Erin looked to William who was looking at the papers in his hands that Erin gave him to look at.

"What do you think Will?" asked Erin seriously hoping that what she thought was true and that those papers were legit and not fake.

"Well, as far as I can tell the are legit, but we can call the hospital that issued the birth-certificate and see if it is the real thing. That's the first thing we can do Erin." said William as he looked up from the papers in her hands and to Erin's face as he spoke.

"Okay, let do that then." said Erin setting up straighter in her chair ready to get started with what they were going to do.

With that they got started on finding out if the birth-certificate is legit and not a fake.

* * *

 _Hours later_

 _Bay Ridge: Reagan house (4:45pm)_

The house was buzzing with activity as the kids were up stairs playing in Danny's old bedroom. The adults were down stairs in the living room chatting about what ever came to mind.

Henry, Frank and Danny all set around the room with a beer in there hands as they spent some quality time together. While the kids hung out up stairs and Linda and Erin were out getting stuff from the store to fix for dinner.

"Hey, dad Jamie's suppose to be back tomorrow from Boston right?" asked Danny taking a swig of his beer looking at his dad wondering if he was right.

"Yes, Danny he gets back from Boston tomorrow son." said Frank from his chair in the living room as he rubbed his hands on his beer bottle as he looked Danny in the eyes and told him that.

"God, I hate to admit it but I'm starting to miss him and don't tell him I said that it will go to his head." said Danny looking at his dad and his Pops as he said that to them hoping that they would keep that to themselves.

"What ever you say Danny." said Frank to his son as he took a sip of his beer as he looked at his son.

They set in silence for a few minutes before Henry deiced to ask something that was on his mind.

"So have either of you meet or heard of this Reid Thompson a Harvard friend of Jamie's that passed away?" asked Henry looking at his son and his grandson as he asked this question.

"No, pops he never said anything about him to me at all." said Frank looking at his dad as he said that in replay to his question.

"He did say something about him to me once. He told me that Reid was someone he met in a study group his last year at Harvard and they became friends. That's was the only time he said something about him and he never brought him up again until he got the call from Reid Thompson's wife telling him that Reid had passed away from brain cancer four days ago." said Danny finishing off his beer that he had in his hands and had been nursing for the past 30 minuets.

Before anything else could be said Sean, Jack and Nicky all came in to the living room and Nicky had a big shit eating grain on her face as they came to a stop near the adults in the room.

"Hey, dad, mom and Aunt Erin text Nicky and told her that they have a surprise for us that they are bringing home with them once they are done at the store. They told Nicky what it was but she wont tell us what it is they told her. She been smiling since she read what ever they told her before she deleted the text telling her the surprise." said Jack standing near his dad's right leg as he looked at his dad as he talked to him with everyone else watching them.

"Really." said Danny as and the others looked to Nicky who looked back at them with a look on her face that said she want going to tell them what the surprise was.

"Sorry, Uncle Danny. I can't tell you what the surprise is. You'll have to wait until they arrive with the surprise guys." said Nicky before her Uncle Danny could pester her tiring to get her to spill what the surprise will be.

Everyone jumped when Nicky's iPhone dinged letting her now she had a received a text message from someone.

The adults and kids watched as Nicky unlocked her phone and then preceded to read the text she just received.

They watched a shit eating grain appeared on her face as she read and replayed to her Aunt Linda's text.

"What's going on Nicky?" asked Frank looking at his only granddaughter as he spoke.

"Mom and Aunt Linda are here guys and they asked me to ask you all to stay here in the living room. While I go and help them with the food they bought and the surprise." said Nicky looking at her family members hoping that they would stay put in here while she help her mom and Aunt Linda.

Everyone saw that she was serious about them staying in the living room and waiting for her to return with her mother and aunt and the surprise.

They decided to do what was asked of them by the women of the family. They new not to cross the women of this family. They've done it before and they learned there lesson after the first 3 times they crossed the women.

"Okay, Nicky well stay put while you help Linda and your mother." said Frank giving his granddaughter a smile.

Everyone watched as Nicky turn and leave the room and make her way outside to help the Reagan women carry the food inside the house.

They all stood up and were standing around the living room waiting for Nicky to return with her mother and Linda. So they could see what the surprise is that the Reagan women have for them.

* * *

 _Few min's later_

Danny, Sean, Henry, Jack and Frank watched as Nicky came in to followed by her mother and her Aunt Linda after having put away the food.

Gasps and glass breaking was the only thing that could be heard through out the room.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading this story guys hope its okay people. More to come soon guys. I own Josephine Reagan._


	2. Chapter 2

**Family**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Blue Bloods_

 _A/N: this is my first Blue Bloods story so please be nice guys. This story is set after 5x22 the art of war. This story is AU guys._

* * *

Chapter 2

 _ **Bay Ridge : Reagan's House**_

 _Danny, Sean, Henry, Jack and Frank watched as Nicky came in to followed by her mother and her Aunt Linda after having put away the food._

 _Gasps and glass breaking was the only thing that could be heard through out the room._

Linda, Nicky and Erin watched as Danny's beer bottle fell to the ground and shattered when it hit the floor of the living room as the guys stared at the women that just entered the living.

Danny, Frank, Jack, Henry and Sean all looked at the women in shock as they saw Nicky with a infant car-seat in her hands and Linda with a small baby girl in an pink Onesie on in her arms with Erin next to her with the diaper bag on her left shoulder as they looked at them.

They stared at the women and baby in shook as they realized that the baby was the surprise that Linda and Erin had for them.

Erin, Nicky and Linda waited for any of the guys to come out of there shook and say something about the surprise they have in the form of a baby.

Seconds pasted in silence's as the women stared at the men and the men stared at the women.

"Linda, honey who's baby is that in your arms?" asked Danny coming out of his shook and braking the silence that had fallen in the living room after the surprise was reviled to everyone.

Everyone snapped out of there shook as the silence was broken by Danny asking his wife the question that was on the minds of the adults and children in the room except Linda and Erin who held the answers.

Everyone looked to Erin and Linda as they waited for Linda to answer her husbands question.

"Well, guys I'd like you to meet Josephine Christine Reagan." said Linda as she, Nicky and Erin made there way over to the guys.

Linda, Nicky and Erin came to a stop near the Reagan men and watched there jaw's drop at what Linda said the baby's name is.

They watched as the men closed there open jaw's as they processed what Linda had just told everyone.

"Who are her parents?" asked Nicky as she looked at her mother and her aunt Linda as everyone else looked at them to.

"Well, according to the birth-certificate that was in the car-seat with her. Her parents are Edit Janko and Jamison Reagan. I called the hospital that the birth-certificate came from it is legit. To find out for shore if she Jamie's we can do a paternal test and that will tell us if Jamie is Josephine's biological father or not." said Erin as Linda bounced baby Josephine in her arms making the baby girl squeal in delight as Linda and everyone in the room smiled at the sight of Linda and the squealing baby.

The thought of this baby girl in Linda's arms being Jamie's baby just blow there minds, but they new that it is possible that the baby is his.

Everyone in the room new that Jamie had liked his partner more as more that just a partner. They new that he wouldn't act on it they have been partners for a little over two years.

Everyone looked at the beautiful baby girl with a little bit of brown hair on her head and green eyes who looked about two or three months old.

None of them could believe that Eddie Janko had a baby and left it with Linda and Erin to take care of.

Everyone jumped slightly when Frank's cell phone rang out inside the living room.

They watched as he answered his cell phone with an hello to the person on the other side of the call.

They watched as he listened to what Detective Abigail Baker was telling him over the phone.

"Okay, thanks Baker. You have a good night to bye." said Frank as he ended his phone call with Baker and put his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

 _Few min's later_

Everyone was seated around the living room and everyone but Danny had held baby Josephine.

Danny took the baby from his wife to take his turn with the baby that could be his niece if Jamie does turn out to be the baby's father.

"So, sis how did you come across this cute little thing." asked Danny as he played with the baby girl in his arms as everyone watched him.

"Well, after Linda testified and the judge stopped the trial for the day an court officer approached me and Linda with Josephine here. He gave Linda the baby and told me that a women gave him the baby and told him to give her to me and only me and then he left." said Erin as everyone looked at her as she spoke about how she and Linda came to have baby Josephine.

"Then Erin here suggested that we go back to her office and sort everything out. So we did just that." said Linda stopping so Erin could tell them the rest of the story.

"I called an old friend of mine on the way back to my office and asked him to meet us at my office. He did and I showed him the papers that we found with the baby and he told us that they looked real to him. So after that I called the hospital to see if the birth-certificate was real and they said it was they had it on record. After that we talked to some officers and then left for the store. Then we finally came here guys." said Erin as she finished the story of how they got the baby and how there day went.

"Wow, that's quiet a day there sis." said Danny giving the baby in his arms her pacifier and bouncing her slightly to stop her fussiness, while his wife got a bottle for baby Josephine.

There was silence for a few seconds while Linda got a bottle for the hungry baby.

Linda came back in to the living room with a bottle in one hand and a burp cloth in the other.

Everyone watched as Linda handed Danny the bottle full of baby formula for the hungry baby girl in his arms.

They watched as Danny took the bottle from his wife and gave it to the baby as his wife set down next to him as he feed the baby.

Everyone smiled as they watched Danny feeding baby Josephine with a smile on his face.

They all had fallen for the 6 pound and 3 once baby girl in Danny's arms currently being feed a bottle.

They all hoped that they would find officer Eddie Jenko soon and that she'd be okay for Jamie and Josephine's sake's.

"So, Erin was there anything else in the car-seat with Josephine other then the birth-certificate?" asked Henry looking at his granddaughter as he sipped his beer.

Everyone looked to Erin waiting for her to answer Henry's question.

"Yes, there was something else in the car-seat other then the birth-certificate. There was a letter left by Eddie Janko and the lab said that it is legit and Eddie wrote it." said Erin to her family who was looking at her as she answered her grandfather.

Everyone was surprised, but Linda, when Erin said that there was also a letter in the car-seat with the baby.

"What did the letter say?" asked Jack Linda and Danny's oldest son as he looked at his aunt Erin and then over to his mother hoping that one of them would tell them what it said.

"Well, Jack honey the letter said this. _Dear Reagan family, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you what I'm about to tell you in person. Some people from my past are coming for me they are very dangerous people and I couldn't risk them coming after any of you guys. This is my problem not yours. They have no idea that Josephine exist and I'm going to keep it that way. That why I left her with Erin. I new that she would take care of her and that you guys would keep her safe. You guys stay safe and I'll hopefully see you all again when this is all over if not then take care of Josephine and her father for me. It been my pleasure knowing you all even though I've only meet a few off you guys, but Jamie spoke a lot about you guys over the years so I feel like I now you guys. Well thanks for taking care of my baby girl guys. Please guys leave this be and stop trying to find me I don't wont something to happen to any of you guys or any of my fellow officers. I know that you had Detective Reagan and his partner Maria Baez looking for me trying to find out wear I am and what happened Commissioner sir. I appreciate it I really do, but for their safety and their family's don't send them looking for me again. Please everyone be careful and keep watch over each other please._

 _Officer Edit "Eddie" Janko_ " said Linda as she placed the burp cloth on her husbands shoulder so he could burp the baby that he just feed as everyone watched.

Everyone took in what Linda said as Danny handed his wife the empty bottle and then preceded to lift baby Josephine up to his cloth covered shoulder and burp her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: thanks for reading guys. Hope it's okay more to come soon. There will be some of Eddie Jenko in the next chapter guys promise. Sorry that this is a short chapter guys next will be longer promise.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Family**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Blue Bloods._

 _A/N: This story is AU guys. Next chapters here guys. I brought Eddie back this chapter guys._

* * *

Chapter 3

 _ **Danny's house (9:45pm)**_

 _Staten island_

Danny set down at his dinning room table with a beer and everything he and his partner had collected when they were looking for officer Eddie Janko a week ago.

Danny and his wife had put their son's to sleep in there rooms for the night after an eventful night at their grandfathers.

Danny stared at the papers before him as his wife upstairs was getting ready for bed while the baby Josephine slept peacefully in a bassinet next to Linda's side of the bed.

Danny took a sip of his beer as he looked over Eddie's bank statements, credit card transactions again hoping to find something he missed the 30 other times he poured over them since the leads went cold 4 days ago.

He sighed as he saw that he hadn't missed anything the other times he looked at them.

Danny took a sip of his beer before putting it down and reaching out and grabbing a folder that his partner Baez drooped off for him before he left his fathers house earlier.

He had hoped that he wouldn't need to read this file folder full of stuff that his partner had dug up on his little brother's partner. It's makes him feel uncomfortable digging up every skeleton in a fellow officers life. He had spent the whole ride home trying to prepare himself to read the file if necessary. He looked up toward the sky as he thought _sorry officer Janko_ before he looked at the folder in his hands.

Danny sighed as he opened the folder and began to read what his partner Maria Baez had found on officer Edit Jenko.

* * *

 _Few seconds later_

Danny was surprised at what he read inside the folder given to him by his partner Baez.

He now realized why his baby brothers partner was out there somewhere hiding by herself and why she wanted everyone to stop looking for her and let her deal with the people after her.

Danny really felt bad for Eddie Janko and the childhood that she had growing up, but he was happy that she was able to move past that and become a cop. From what his younger brother Jamie told him he gather that she was a mighty good partner and police officer. He admired her for her strength and determination to leave her past behind and start over new as a cop.

Danny looked at the folder and it's the stuff inside it again trying to wrap his mind around what he was reading on the paper before his eyes. Then his mind traveled back a week ago when this whole thing started.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

It was 9am in the morning and Detective Danny Reagan and his partner Maria Baez were at their desk's catching up on paperwork that they were supposed to have finish and turned in two weeks ago. The past few weeks they have had hard case after hard case and have fallen behind on there paperwork and their Lieutenant had ordered then to take the day and finish all there paperwork and turn it in.

Danny was working on his first stack of paperwork when his cell phone rang interrupting him and his partner from there paperwork in front of them.

Danny grabbed his cell and answered it while his partner watched him.

Danny listened to his father was telling him while he saw his partner watch him on the phone.

"Okay, got it. Will do. Bye." said Danny as he and his father the Police Commissioner hung up there call.

Danny dropped his phone on his desk and sighed as he looked at his partner who was watching him the whole time he was on the phone with his father.

"Danny, who was that?" asked Detective Maria Baez staring at her partner from across their desk.

"That was my father I was talking to. He asked me to do him a favor." said Danny running his hands through his hair as he told his partner that.

"What was the favor that he asked of you?" asked Baez seriously as she raised an eyebrow at her partner and friend.

"He asked if we as in you and I could go over and check on my kid brother's partner who's been on leave but is due back today. My dad said that Jamie's been worried about her and that she stopped answering and returning his call's a week ago. He said that Jamie's been over to her apartment to see her and she didn't answer the door any of the times he stopped bye since she took leave two months ago. My father said that Jamie stopped by there this morning but there was no answer." said Danny looking from his partner to his stack of paperwork and then back to his partner.

"And you told him we would didn't you?" asked Baez as she closed her folder with some paperwork and dropped her pen on her desk as she set straighter up in her chair.

Danny nodded his head in answer to his partner and then said.

"Yes, I did Baez, but you try telling the police commissioner no." said Danny as he and his partner stood up from there chairs.

With that they both grabbed their guns and badges and headed over to Officer Eddie Janko's apartment to check on her.

 _ **Janko's apartment**_

Danny and Baez took the elevator up to the 6th floor were Eddie Janko's apartment was located.

They got off of the elevator and made the way down the left side of the hall way toward Janko's apartment at the end of the hallway.

Danny and Baez saw the apartment door at the end of the hall halfway open and pulled there guns out of their holsters as they made there way quickly down the hall to Janko's half open apartment door.

They had a bad feeling about this as they approached officer Janko's apartment. They entered the apartment and moved through the tossed apartment.

They moved back to the living room after finding the whole apartment empty with nothing telling them were officer Edit Janko is at the moment. They then started looking around for anything that would lead them to Janko or tell them what the hell was going on with Janko. They also called ESU to Officer Janko's apartment to go over it.

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

Danny was pulled from his thought's when his wife came up behind him and put her arms around his neck.

"Danny, honey you coming to bed soon?" asked Linda as she moved her hands to her husbands shoulders and began to give him a massage to help release the tension in Danny's shoulders.

"Soon, honey soon." said Danny leaning in to his wife's touch as she massaged his shoulders.

"Okay, babe. Isn't that the folder that your partner dropped off at your dad's before we left ?" asked Linda as she leaned down and kissed her husbands cheek after she saw that folder on the table before him.

"Yes, it is Linda babe." said Danny reaching up to pace his right hand on top of Linda's left hand that was in his left shoulder and gave it a light squeezes.

"Did you find anything that might help you guys find Jamie's partner?" asked Linda placing her chin on Danny's head.

"No nothing that would help us find her, but the things that are in this folder I never wanted to now. Linda babe some of the things in there I just don't see how you could ever do that to a child. Jamie's partner Eddie has been through so much more than anyone should go through. Her childhood was a nightmare from what's inside that folder. She a very strong women to survive and move past all that happened in her childhood. Jamie once told me that Janko was as stubborn as a mule and as hard headed as us Reagan's are." said Danny with a deep sigh as he rubbed his hands down his face after he finished telling his wife that.

"Well then she would fit right in with us Reagan's then if she's as hard headed and stubborn as you say she is babe. I can't wait to meet her after this is all over and she's found safe and unharmed. And the people after her are caught." said Linda truthfully as she let go of Danny and then moved to his side and stood there.

"Ya, she will fit in perfectly with the Reagan clan. I've only met her less then a dozen times and I like her she's a great cop and she always has Jamie's back." said Danny lifting his beer bottle and finishing the last of it off before he put it back down on the dinning room table.

"Danny, let's go to bed honey. Everything will still be there in the morning." said Linda giving her husband a small smile as she told him he that.

"Okay, your right babe let's go to bed." said Danny standing up and gathering all off the stuff he had on Eddie Jenko while Linda grabbed Danny's empty beer bottle.

Danny and Linda went separate ways Danny heading to the living room to put away the stuff in his hands in the brief case he kept them in and Linda to the kitchen to put the beer bottle in the recycle bin.

Then they both headed up stairs to their bedroom for the night. They both change into there night clothes and then checked on baby Josephine.

Danny claimed in to bed on his side while Linda pulled the bassinet to with in arms reach on her side of the bed before she got in to bed next to her husband. They were out as soon as their heads touched their pillows.

Everyone in the house was fast asleep for the night and Linda and Danny would only wake up to feed the baby through out the night and in to the morning before the boys woke.

* * *

 _ **Abandoned Warehouse (10:35pm)**_

The warehouse was dark accept for the battery powered lamps around the ground floor of the big warehouse that Janko is hiding out in for the time being. Janko was happy that she choose this warehouse here in Queen's New York.

Eddie Janko set on the ground in the middle of the ground floor of the warehouse she was hiding in on the blanket she bought when she first found this place a week ago.

Eddie cleaned and re-cleaned her service weapon as she stayed alert and wide awake in case she had some unwonted company show up at the warehouse.

As Eddie was cleaning her gun her thoughts wondered over to her daughter who she new was now with the Reagan's safe from harm and the people after her mother.

She thought about her baby girl who made her day every day and is her whole world besides her work as a police officer.

Eddie sighed she never thought that this would happen that people from her past would come back after her after all this time.

She hoped that the commissioner listen to what she said about letting her deal with this and the dangerous that faced those how tried to find her and help her put these people after her.

She wanted this to end soon so she could go back to her life as a cop and a new mother.

Eddie just hoped that no one dies because of the people after her. She doesn't no is she could live with the guilt of someone dyeing because of the people after her.

* * *

 _Few min's later_

Eddie had locked the door to the warehouse she's staying in and was now laying down on the blanket in the middle of the ground floor of the warehouse with her gun beside her in-case she needed it at some point of the night.

Eddies foggy mind traveled to her partner and the man she love's Jamie Reagan. She hoped that he was okay and would get to know their daughter and take care of her until this was over and then they'd have to sort everything out once this is over.

She hoped that they get the chance to see were there feelings go for each other. She knows that Jamie like's her as more then a partner, but getting him to follow his heart instead of his head that's a whole other madder.

Eddie's eyes were growing heavy as she fought to stay awake even though it's a a losing battle as her tired body relaxed and her eye's closed as she fell in to a deep sleep.

The warehouse was silent as Eddie slept after a crazy day and leaving her child with the Reagan's for them to look after there newest family member.

* * *

 _ **A/N: thanks for reading this chap. Hope that it's okay guys. More to come soon guys. Thanks for the reviews guys means a lot time that you took the time to read and review so thanks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Family**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Blue Bloods._

 _A/N: This story is AU guy's. Next chapter people hope it's okay guys. Jamie finally makes an appearance guys YA!_

* * *

Chapter 4

 _ **Danny's house (6:45am)**_

 _Staten island_

Everyone in the house was asleep still except for Danny and baby Josephine who were down stairs in the kitchen on this early Saturday morning.

* * *

 _Kitchen_

Danny held a wide awake and hungry baby girl on his left shoulder while he made a bottle for her at this early morning hour.

He and Linda had been taking turns waking up and feeding her at 12 last night and at 3 this morning.

Danny finished with making the bottle and moved the baby girl from his shoulder to his arms and gave her the bottle.

Danny smiled tiredly as he watched baby Josephine drink her bottle with no care in the world.

He and Linda had forgotten how much energy it took to take care of a baby, but they wouldn't have it any other way taking care of what could be their newest Reagan family member.

Danny hoped that he and his partner would get a lead on Janko's case that would help them find her and the people after her before something happened to Officer Janko that might leave baby Josephine without a mother.

Danny started walking around the kitchen as he feed baby Josephine her bottle. He was to busy to notice his wife walk in to the kitchen in her pajamas's and bathrobe.

Linda walked in to the kitchen after waking up alone in bed and she founded her husband walking around the kitchen as he feed the baby girl in his arms.

Linda smiled at her husband and the baby as her husband stopped walking around with the baby in his arms. She grabbed her cell phone and snapped a photo of her husband feeding baby Josephine in a tank top and pajama pants.

Linda watched as Danny moved and put the bottle down near the kitchen sink and grabbed the burp cloth putting it on his right shoulder before moving Josephine to his shoulder to be burped.

Linda smiled at the sight in front of her before taking another photo of Danny and the baby as Danny was burping the baby.

Danny looked up in time to see the flash from his wife's phone as she took a photo of him burping the baby.

"Linda, babe please delete that photo please." asked Danny as his wife locked her iPhone and put it in her bathrobe pocket as he glared at her.

"Nope, sorry babe no can do." said Linda as she walked over to her husband and took the baby from him after Danny had finished burping baby Josephine.

Linda kissed Danny's cheek before moving to the refrigerator to get everything she needed to make breakfast.

"You go get dressed and get the boys up and I look after Josephine and start breakfast." said Linda standing in front of the refrigerator and looking over her shoulder at her husband.

"Okay, Linda babe I will." said Danny kissing his wife on the cheek before he left the kitchen and headed up stairs to get dressed for the day and to wake up his two son's so they can have breakfast before living for there friends house for the day.

* * *

 _3 min's later_

Danny enters the kitchen again to see his wife cooking breakfast with Josephine in her infant car-seat near her feet fast asleep.

Linda heard her husband enter the kitchen again and make his way over to her.

"Danny, take over for me please. I need to get dressed so I can take the boys over to Justine's house and then it's just the two of us for the rest of the day. Okay honey." said Linda as she tuned in time just as her husband came to a stop next to her and took a peace of bacon that was done.

'Okay, babe." said Danny as he took over cooking for his wife after giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Danny watched as his wife left the kitchen to get dressed before turning to look at the bacon, egg's and sausage that was cooking on the stove before him.

 _Few seconds later_

Danny looked away from the food he was cooking and down to the baby in the infant car-seat. He saw that she was fast asleep in her car-seat with a full belly.

Danny took the rest of the food off of the stove and put it on to the four plates before he turned off the stove.

Linda, Jack and Sean all came in to the kitchen just as he turned off the stove.

"Guys get your plates and go in to the dinning room. Your father and I will be right behind you." said Linda to her and Danny's two boys as Danny turned around and saw them.

"Yes, ma'am." said Jack and Sean together as they passed their mother and grabbed their plates before making there way to the dinning room.

Linda watched as her husband grabbed his and her food and took it to the dinning room before coming back to get his and her food as she grabbed drinks for everyone and silverware. She followed her husband to the dinning room to eat breakfast as a family.

* * *

 _Dinning room (7:15am)_

Danny and Linda set down at the table with their sons and baby Josephine.

"Who want's to say grace so we can eat?" asked Linda as she looked at her sons then to her husband waiting for someone to say the will.

"I will babe. Thy heavenly father we thank you for the food on our table and for every day you bless us with amen." said Danny as everyone else said amen with him.

With that they all started eating their breakfast to start their day today. They eat there food in silence while they were all lost in their own thoughts this morning.

They all finished with their breakfast when Danny's phone started ringing making everyone watch him as he answered it.

"Reagan." said Danny as he answered his cell phone as his family watched.

Linda and the boys watched as Danny talked to who ever was on the other end of the line. They saw Danny's face grow grim as he listen to who ever was on the other end of his phone call. They new that what ever news he was getting wasn't the news he was wanting.

"Mm...hmm. Okay." said Danny as he nodded his head to what his partner Maria Baez was saying even though she couldn't see him nodding his head through the phone.

"Boy's why don't you clear the table and grab your things because we need to get going in a few if you want to make it to Justin's on time boys." said Linda as her sons nodded and grabbed their plates and Jack grabbed his mothers as they made there way to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher.

Linda looked at her husband as he rubbed a hand over his head as he listened to what Maria Baez told him over the phone. She new that what ever Maria Baez was telling Danny it wasn't good news and she hoped that it wasn't something to do with Eddie Janko, Jamie's missing partner.

Linda looked away from her husband and to her oldest son Jack as he came and grabbed his fathers plate from the table.

"Thanks Jack." said Linda as her son smiled at her before leaving the room and taking the plate to the kitchen and putting it in the dishwasher with the other plates from breakfast this morning.

Linda watched as her husband body tensed as he listen to the things being told to him over the phone

"Okay, partner I see you there soon." said Danny as he and his partner both hung up at the same time.

Danny looked over to his wife Linda as his call with his partner ended.

"Sorry, babe I have to go. I know that we were going to spend today together with out the boys." said Danny apologetically to his wife as he put his cell phone in his pants pocket.

"It's, okay Danny we can spend the day alone together on your next day off. Danny is everything okay?" asked Linda worried about her husband and the phone call he just got from his partner.

"Yes...No..." said Danny pushing his chair in to the table like it was before breakfast as his wife Linda watched him.

Linda looked at her iPhone and saw the time realizing that they needed to leave now if they were going to get to Justin's on time.

"The boys and I have to go Danny, but I need you to drop Josephine off at your dad's. Erin and Pops are going to be there today and they can watch her. Once I drop the boys off I might call and see if they need me to pick up a shift at the hospital." said Linda as she pushed in her and the boys chairs before tuning back to face her husband.

"Okay, babe will do." said Danny as he moved over to baby Josephine who was in the infant car-seat quietly and staring at Danny as he stopped next to her.

"BOY'S! get your stuff and lets go." said Linda seriously to her two boys as they gathered their stuff they were taking to their friends house.

Danny looked away from his wife and down to the baby girl in the infant car-seat who was staring up at him with out making any noise.

Danny looked up when his wife touched his shoulder and looked at her as she stood near him with her purse on her shoulder and keys in her hand.

"Don't forget that the boys are staying at Justin's for the night and we have to pick them up for church and Sunday dinner at your dads." said Linda reminding Danny one last time before they both left the house for the day.

"I wont babe." said Danny giving his wife a smile as he said that to her.

* * *

 _Few seconds later_

Linda and Danny were still in the same spots as before and looking at each other.

"Love you." said Danny as he leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek after he said it.

"Love you more." said Linda as Danny pulled away from her after he kissed her on the cheek and gave him a smile.

"Love you most." said Danny returning the smile that his wife gave him a second ago.

They smiled at each other before they leaned toward each other and kissed as their sons watched with discussed looks on their faces.

They broke their kiss and looked toward the front door were there sons were standing near with looks of discuss on their faces at their parents display of affections in front of them.

"Bye, boys see you later." said Danny as he waved to his sons who waved back to him as Linda made her way over to them.

"Bye dad. See you tomorrow." said Jack and Sean together as the waved one last time at their father before turning to leave the house for the night.

Danny watched as his wife and kids left the house and headed for Justin's house a few blocks away.

* * *

 _Few seconds later_

Danny went about the house grabbing things and putting them in the diaper bag for today.

Danny put his suit jacket on and grabbed his gun and put it in his holster on his hip along with his badge before he put the diaper bag on his shoulder and grabbed the infant car-seat with baby Josephine in it and left the house.

Danny locked the house up and then put the car-seat in the jeep and buckled the infant car-seat in and then tossing the diaper bag on the seat next to the baby.

Danny closed the back passenger side door and made his way over to the driver side and got behind the wheel of the jeep.

Danny pulled out of his drive way and headed on his way to his fathers and then to work.

* * *

 _Bay Ridge: Reagan House (7:40am )_

Danny pulled up to his fathers house in Bay Ridge were he and his siblings grew up. He pulled in to the drive way and turned his car off and got out.

He made his way over to the back passenger door and opened it and removed the infant car-seat after he unbuckled it. He also grabbed the diaper bag before closing the car door and locking his car up.

Danny then made his way up to the front door of his childhood home with baby Josephine in the infant car-seat in his hand.

Just as Danny made it up the steps and to the front door the door was opened and Danny came face to face with his baby sister Erin.

"Hello sis." said Danny giving his sister a slight smile as he stepped inside his childhood home with his and Erin's baby niece.

Erin closed the door behind her brother and the two of them moved in to the kitchen were there grandfather was eating his breakfast.

* * *

 _Kitchen (7:42am)_

Henry Reagan looked up from his breakfast that his granddaughter made for him and watched as Danny and Erin came in to the room with him.

He watched as Danny came over to the table he sat at and put the infant car-seat down in an chair across from him.

Erin and Henry watched as Danny put the diaper bag on the back of the chair that held the car-seat.

They watched as Danny then unbuckled the baby girl and handed the wide awake baby Josephine to his Erin.

Erin took Josephine from her older brother as her grandfather and brother watched her.

"I fed her at 6:45 this morning so she should be good for a while. Also I changed her about 3 min's before I fed her this morning so she may be do for a new diaper before long." said Danny as Erin started making face's at the baby in her arms who was making happy noises at the Reagan holding her.

"Okay. That's good to now Danny." said Erin as she played with the happy baby girl in her arms not paying any mind to anyone else in the room with her.

"Good, morning Danny."said Henry as his oldest grandson turned to look at him after he said good morning to him.

"Good morning to you to Pops." said Danny in greeting to his grandfather who was sitting at the small table in the kitchen.

"You heading in to work on your day off Danny?" asked Henry looking at his oldest grandson who was dressed in jeans a Grey t-shirt and a blue jacket with his gun holstered to his hip and and badge clipped to his waist in plane sight.

"Ya, pops I do. In fact I should get going. Bye sis. Bye pops." said Danny as he turned and started making his way out of the kitchen and house.

"Bye." said Erin and Henry to Danny's retreating form as he left the house.

"Well, it looks like we have one more joining us for today." said Henry turning to look at his granddaughter and the baby girl she had in her arms.

"Your, right about that grandpa." said Erin setting down next to her grandfather in the empty chair next to him.

* * *

 _ **5-4 Precinct (8:20 am)**_

The precinct was buzzing with activity when Danny walked and made his way over to his desk and his partners desk.

Danny made his way through his fellow detectives and came to a stop at his desk were his partner set at her desk across from his with there boss of less then six months Lt. Dee Ann Carver standing next to her.

"Lieutenant." said Danny as he stopped behind his desk at looked at the two women before him.

"Detective Reagan." said Lt. Dee Ann Carver to one of her best detectives in Major Crimes.

Danny pulled out his chair and set down in his chair behind his desk before he spoke again.

"So, Baez that the package you said arrived for me?" said Danny referring to the bloody package on his partners desk unopened.

Danny, Lt. Carver and Baez looked at the bloody package on Baez desk after Danny said that.

"Yes, it is Danny." said Baez as she and Danny put gloves on an then Baez passed the package over to her partner who took it.

Danny set the package that had his name on it on his desk and then opened it slowly as his partner and his boss watched him.

Danny opened the package and reached in it and pulled out what was inside the package.

Danny, Baez and Lt. Carver looked at what came out of the package in surprise at what was in Danny's gloved hands.

They were all looking at a folded up piece of paper and wedding ring that's in Danny's hands.

Danny handed the ring over to his partner as he unfolded the paper that was in the package with the wedding ring. While there boss Lt. Carver put the empty bloody package in an evidence bag and sealed it.

"There's an inscription inside the ring. It says forever yours Faith." said Baez as she looked up from the ring and over to her partner who was hold an unfolded paper that was in the package.

"Faith has to be the wife of who ever this wedding ring belongs to." said Lt. Carver as she looked at two of her best detectives in her Precinct.

Danny nodded his head in agreement with his boss were the wedding ring was concerned.

"Hopefully, we find out who the ring belongs to and then can hopefully return it to them." said Baez as she put the ring in an evidence bag and sealed it up for now.

* * *

 _Few seconds later_

Lt. Carver and Baez watched Danny as he read the paper in his hands that was in the package.

Danny looked at the paper in his hands as he read and reread what was written on it.

 _Hello Detective's Reagan and Baez._

 _You should have stopped looking for officer Edit Janko after your leads went cold._

 _But now that you have continued to look for her its been decided that this should be sent you guys._

 _Go to this link on your computer and open it. **(WWW. look at me. Com)**_ {this is not real guys its made up}

Danny put the paper in an evidence bag sealed it and then passed it to his partner so she and there boss could read it themselves.

Maria Baez took the evidence bag that held the paper in it from her partner and she and Lt. Carver read it.

Danny watched his partner and boss read the paper together at his partners desk. He watched as they finished reading it and then looked up to him after Baez put the paper down on her desk.

"Danny pull up that site please." asked Lt. Carver as she set down in the chair beside Danny's desk.

"Okay, boss puling it up now." said Danny pulling up the web site written on the paper that was in the package sent to Danny.

Baez, Danny and Lt. Carver looked in surprise and slight shook at the computer screen before them and what was on it.

"It's videos." said Baez without realizing it as they saw man in a court officer's uniform tied to a chair in a photo above the video's.

"I've seen this officer a few times in the courthouse, but I don't now his name." said Danny as he looked away from his computer and over to his partner and then to his boss.

"That's, okay Danny. Please play the first video." asked Lt. Carver as she looked from the computer screen to Danny as she said that.

"Well, do boss." said Danny as he and the two women looked back at the computer screen as Danny clicked on the first video and it began to play.

They watched as the blank screen changed and a tinny room came in to the screen with the court officer tied to a wooden chair in the middle of the room with tape over his mouth.

They watched as someone dressed in all black and a mask over his face came in to view on the video. They watched as he removed the tape from the court officers face before pulling a gun out of his pants and putting it up against the officers head.

They saw the court officers eyes widen at the feeling of the gun at his head.

 _ **My name's Greg David. I'm 38 years old and I'm a Court Officer. I was left with an infant yesterday after her mother Officer Janko left her with me with instructions to give her to Erin Reagan who was in court at the time. Officer Janko handed me the baby and ran out the courthouse and away from me and her baby. She got away before the people who have me could get her, but they will get her sooner or later.**_

They watched as the first video ended and they stared at the screen taking in everything that was said by Court Officer David.

Danny and Baez started watching the next video as there Lieutenant handed over the evidence bags over to be processed.

* * *

 _Bay Ridge: Reagan House (8:45am)_

Henry, Erin and baby Josephine have been having since Danny dropped Josephine off hours ago.

* * *

 _Kitchen_ _(8:47am)_

Erin and Henry are playing cards at the table in the kitchen while baby Josephine slept in her infant car-seat having been worn out from all the playing with Erin.

They are waiting for Jamie to call and tell them that his flight has landed in JFK after his trip to Boston for his friends funeral.

"Hey grandpa do you think that Jamie's doing okay after losing a friend of his from law school?" asked Erin as she looked at the cards in her hands as she as she and her grandpa played cards together.

"I think that he is as good as he could be considering that he lost a law school buddy of his. We've all in this family lost friends and we get better with time. He will be alright in a few weeks Erin. We just have to be there for Jaime if he needs us." said Henry as he looked up from his cards and to his granddaughter who set across from him as they played cards while everyone else was at work or at friends houses.

"That we have grandpa that we have and we will be here if Jamie needs." said Erin looking at her grandpa and giving him a smile before they went back to there game.

* * *

 _Few min's later_

Erin and Henry kept playing there game and keeping an eye on Josephine the whole time.

There heads snapped up and they looked at each other in surprise when they heard the front door open and then close.

"Grandpa you home?" asked Jamie from near the front door of the house as he put his gym bag near the stairs as he waited for his grandfather to answer him.

"In the kitchen Jamie." said Henry glad that its Jamie and not an intruder in his home as he picked up baby Josephine who was about to start crying and handed her over to his granddaughter Erin.

Erin took Josephine from her grandpa and watched as the baby girl stopped scrunching up her face and made happy noises at Erin.

Erin and Henry watched and waited for Jamie to come in to the kitchen and join them on this Saturday morning.

Jamie walked in to the kitchen and saw his big sister and his grandpa setting at the table playing cards on Erin's day off.

Jamie's eyes widened when he realized that his big sister Erin is holding a baby in her arms.

Henry and Erin watched Jamie walk in dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt fresh back from his trip to Boston for a friends funeral.

They saw Jamie's eyes widen when they landed on the small baby in Erin's arms.

Henry and Erin watched Jamie come to a stop near the table they were setting at with baby Josephine.

"Guys, who's baby is that your holding Erin?" asked Jamie looking at his sister and the baby in her arms that she was bouncing making the baby make happy noises at the movement.

Jamie watched Erin and Henry look at each other before looking back at him.

"Well, Jamie you may wont to sit down before we tell you anything." said Erin seriously to her youngest sibling before her and Henry.

"No, I think I'll stand sis. So answer my question please Erin." asked Jamie starring at his sister and the baby in her arms.

"Okay. Well, Jamie according to the birth-certificate that was with the baby in the car-seat you are father of this baby girl and your partner Eddie Janko is the mother of your daughter." said Erin as she and Henry watched her baby brother listen to what she said in replay to his question.

Jamie's eyes widened slightly as he thought _what the hell that cant be right Eddie would have told him if they had a child together_ as he swayed unsteadily before fainting and falling to the floor.

Henry and Erin watched Jamie sway before fainting and falling to the floor hitting his head on the way down.

"Jamie!" yelling slightly as her baby brother landed on the floor out of it.

Henry and Erin jumped up and rushed over to Jamie on the floor.

Erin watched as her grandpa got on the floor next to Jamie and examined him to make shore he didn't seriously hurt himself on the way down to the floor.

"Erin call 911 and get them to send an ambulance here. Jannie has an opened head wound that I think may need stitches." said Henry looking up at his granddaughter and the baby girl in her arms.

"Okay grandpa." said Erin as she moved and grabbed her cell off of the table with one hand while the other held Josephine to her and calling 911 with her grandfather watching her.

"My name's Erin Reagan and I need an ambulance sent to the Commissioners house here in Bay Ridge. My brother just fainted and he hit his head when he fall to the ground and its bleeding." said Erin as she adjusted baby Josephine while on the phone with 911.

Erin listened to what the 911 operator told her before hanging up and putting her phone in her pocket before looking at her grandpa and her baby brother.

* * *

 _ **A/N: thanks for reading this chapter guys. Hope you like it. More to come guys.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Family**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Blue Bloods._

 _A/N: This story is AU guy's. Chapter 5 is here guys. Hope that you like this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 5

 _ **5-4 Precinct (11:50am)**_

Lt. Carver and Baez both have left Danny alone at his desk while they went to the restroom.

They have been looking over all the video's and everything they have on Eddie Janko trying to find a lead to go on.

They just hope that they can find Greg David and Janko before ether one gets killed or seriously injured.

Danny was watching the last video uploaded on the site while waiting for this partner to get back from the bathroom.

Danny was pulled away from video he was watching when his cell phone went off.

Danny paused the video and grabbed his phone from off his desk and answering it as he put it to his ear.

"Reagan." said Danny as he answered his phone while he leaned back in his chair waiting for an answer from the caller.

" _Hey, Danny." said Frank Reagan as he looked over a file in front of him as he talked to his son._

"Oh, hi dad. What's up?" asked Danny surprised that his dad called him when he supposedly had meetings all day.

" _Well, son I heard about the package that was delivered to you at the 5-4. what was in it?" asked Frank Reagan as he waited for Garret to bring him what he had asked him for._

"Oh, you heard about that." said Danny worried what his father the Police Commissioner.

" _Yes, Detective I heard about it just not what was in it." said Frank to his son Danny over the phone._

"Well, there was a wedding ring and an message on a piece of paper addressed to me and Baez inside the bloodied package dad." said Danny as his partner Baez and there boss Lt. Carver made there way back over to him and set down in the seats they were in before they left for the restroom.

Carver and Baez set down and watched Danny on the phone waiting for him to get off the phone with who ever is on the phone with him.

" _Okay. Thanks detective. You and Baez be careful son and don't forget to pick up the dessert on your way to dinner tonight." said Frank as Garrett came in to Frank's office with what he asked for earlier._

"We'll be careful and don't worry dad I wont forget to pick up the dessert for dinner tonight dad. We both now that Linda will have my head if I don't bring it." said Danny looking way from his computer and looking to his boss and to his partner who both raised an eyebrow at each other.

Carver and Baez both looked at each other with raised eyebrow. When they heard Danny telling his father the Police Commissioner of New York that he would pick up dessert for there dinner tonight.

" _Yes, she would son... Oh, before I forget Jamie's fine. The doctor said that he has an slight concussion from hitting his head on his way to the floor after Erin told him that Josephine is his and his partners daughter. He'll be fine and home for dinner tonight."said Frank as he moved over to the window in his office and looked out of it at New York city._

"That's good dad. I'm glad that he's okay. When Linda sent me a text telling me Jamie was hurt she just seen him arrive in the ER passed out on an stretcher with an cut on his head. She must have forgotten that she said she would talk to me when she found out how he was doing. So thanks for letting me now dad." said Danny to his father over their phone call as he looked at his computer screen at the videos posted on the web site given to them by the people who have court officer David and are after Officer edit Janko.

" _Your, welcome Danny. Well, I've got to go son, but I'll see you at dinner tonight." said Frank as he took the files from Garrett who handed the files to him and left Frank alone in his office._

"See, you tonight dad.. bye." said Danny as he and Frank ended there call after there call.

Danny placed his phone on his desk after ended his call with his father.

Danny looked up and saw his partner Baez and boss Lt. Carver looking at him. If he had to guesses he'd say they had been watching him since before he ended his call with his father.

"So, Danny hows Jamie doing?" asked Maria Baez looking at her partner and friend of over 10 years worried about her partners baby brother as she and their boss looked at Danny.

"He's fine according to my dad just a slight concussion and an small cut on his forehead. He we be at dinner at dads house tonight." said Danny seriously to the two woman near him at his desk.

"That's good Danny. I'm glad that your brother is okay." said Baez giving her partner a small smile before Danny spoke.

Danny looked at Baez and Carver before he spoke changing the topic away from his family and back to the case they were working on.

"So, have we gotten anything back from the lab yet?" asked Danny looking back and forth between the two women near his desk as he waited for an answer from one of them.

Baez looked away from her partner and over to their boss Lt. Carver and then back over to her partner Danny before she answered Danny's question.

"Yes, we have. They ran the blood and it came back as Greg David's. They also checked the package for prints but came up with only the delivery guys prints. So who ever sent it to you had to have worn gloves when they handled it." said Baez looking at her partner as he loosened his tie while she talked.

Danny nodded to his partner after she told him what she found out from the lab.

"I sent Detective Goodman over to Greg David's house and he talked to David's wife. David's wife's name is Faith David and they've been married 10 years. Goodman talked to the wife and told her that her husband is missing and he asked her if her husband had any enemies and she said no. but we already know that the people who have him, he doesn't know they only took him to draw out Officer Janko." said Lt. Carver as she looked at two of her best Detectives in Major Crimes while she talked.

"Okay, good that saves us from having to deliver the news to her and stops us from wasting time that we could bee using to looking for Eddie and David." said Danny relived that they had some help on there case because it took some pressure off of Danny and Baez.

"Keep me updated guys." said Lt. Carver as she stood up and got ready to head to her office to work.

"Well, do boss." said Baez for her and Danny as they looked at there boss who stood near there desk.

They watched as there boss turn and headed to her office leaving them to keep looking for Greg David and Eddie Janko.

* * *

 _ **Hospital (11:58am)**_

 _Jamie's room_

All that could be heard in Jamie's room was Erin's heels as she paced the room as she and Henry waited with baby Josephine for him to wake up.

Henry set in a chair next to Jamie's hospital bed with Josephine in his arms as she slept peacefully.

Erin stopped pacing and finally took a set in the chair on the other side of Jamie's hospital bed.

They are staying until they can take Jamie home after he is released from the hospital.

Every now and then Linda would come in and check on Jamie and them before she went back to work in the ER downstairs.

Erin and Henry looked up and to the door when they heard a soft knock and saw Linda Reagan Danny's wife.

Linda walked in to the room after having knocked on the door and came to a stop at Jamie's feet at the end of the hospital bed.

"Hey, Pop's Erin." said Linda as she placed her hands on the foot of Jamie's hospital bed as she looked at her brother in-law who was out of it.

"Linda." said Erin as she grabbed her brothers hand in both of her hands and Henry nodded his hello at Linda as he tickled baby Josephine's belly making her make happy noises.

Linda looked away from Jamie's still body and over to Henry and baby Josephine. She watched as Josephine made happy noises as Henry tickled her belly lovingly.

"Linda, you want to hold her?" asked Henry as he stopped tickling Josephine's belly and looked up at Linda who was watching him and baby Josephine from her spot at Jamie's feet.

"I'd love to Henry if your done with her." said Linda to Henry Reagan as she gave him and baby Josephine a smile.

"I'm done with her for now." said Henry before he kissed Josephine's cheek and handed her over to Linda who took her.

Erin and Henry watched as Linda walked around the room dancing slightly with Josephine in her arms who was making happy noises at Linda.

"So, Linda you on your break?" asked Erin still holding her baby brothers hand as she looked at her sister-in-law and baby Josephine.

"Yes, I am on my lunch break. I have 15 min's before I have to get back to work and I've already eaten my lunch." said Linda as she stood at Jamie's feet with Josephine in her arms wide awake.

"That's good." said Erin as her phone beeped and she grabbed it off of her leg and saw that it was a text from her daughter Nicky.

Henry and Linda watched as Erin let go of Jamie's hand and started text messaging someone back on her phone while they watched and wondered how it was she was texting.

They watched as Erin sent her text and then put her phone back on her leg before she grabbed Jamie's hand again.

"That Nicky?" asked Linda as she swayed slightly back and forth with Josephine in her arms as she looked at her sister-in-law.

"It was her. She was just telling me that she's okay and having fun with her friends. She said she'd text me later to check in." said Erin watching her brother as she answered Linda's question.

Before anything else could be said moaning came from the hospital bed that Jamie was laying on.

Henry, Linda and Erin's Head's snapped to the bed as they looked at Jamie who was fighting to wake up from his unconscious state.

They watched as Jamie's eye's moved under is lids and then slowly opened up and then close.

Jamie slowly opened his eyes and everything was blurry, but he could guess he was in an hospital room because his head hurt like he had a hangover. He closed his eyes and then opened them again and the blurriness was gone.

Jamie looked around and saw that his sister, grandfather and sister-in-law Linda are in his hospital room. His eyes left Linda's and landed on the baby girl in her arms who was looking around her taking in everything.

Erin, Linda and Henry watched as Jamie stared at the baby in Linda's arms with an unreadable look on his face.

"Jamie what's the last thing you remember?" asked Linda concern for her brother-in-law laying in the hospital bed before her.

"I remember arriving at dad's and heading inside putting my bag down near the stairs and heading in to the kitchen... then seeing Pops and Erin who was holding the baby that's your holding right now. That's all I remember Linda. Why what happened?" asked Jamie as he looked at his sister-in-law and then his sister and then to his grandfather wondering what had happened before he fainted this morning.

Erin. Henry and Linda watched as Jamie looked back and forth between them waiting for one of them to tell him what happened this morning before he fainted.

"Well, Jamie before you fainted this morning you were told that the baby girl in Linda's arms is your daughter with Eddie Janko according to the birth-certificate." said Erin straight to the point with her baby brother as she looked him in the eye's.

Linda, Erin and Henry watched as Jamie processed that info that Erin told him with wide eye's.

"What? Linda is it true?" asked Jamie in complete shook at what Erin just told him as he looked to Linda he new she would never lie to him.

"Yes, Jamie it's true. This is yours and Eddie's daughter Josephine. The birth-certificate is real and name's you as the father of Eddie's daughter Josephine." said Linda as she turned Josephine and placed her back against her chest as she wrapped an arm around Josephine's belly and the other one under her butt as she held her tightly to her.

Jamie, Erin and Henry watched as Josephine's smiled and put her head under Linda's chin as she looked around her from her spot in Linda's arms.

Jamie just stared amazed at Josephine who was content in Linda's arms as Linda swayed slightly from side to side with Josephine in her arms.

He couldn't believe that he and his friend and partner have a baby girl together a beautiful one at that. He couldn't believe he and Eddie are parents to this baby girl.

"Jamie do you want to hold your daughter?" asked Linda giving her brother-in-law an encouraging smile from her spot at the foot of the hospital bed with Josephine.

Henry, Linda and Erin looked at Jamie and waited for him to answer Linda's question. They watched as he looked at Josephine with a blank look on his face and in his eyes.

"Yes, I would love to Linda." said Jamie seriously to his family as he watched Josephine.

With that Linda moved from the foot of the hospital bed to the left side of the bed were Henry was setting in a chair near the hospital bed. She stopped near Jamie's head and placed Josephine in Jamie's waiting arms.

Erin, Henry and Linda watched as Jamie held his daughter for the first time and an big smile broke out on his face as he held his daughter.

The new then that Jamie was ready to be a daddy to his daughter and raise a family.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading. More to come soon. Hope it is a good chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Family**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Blue Bloods._

 _A/N: This story is AU guy's. Some of Janko's past comes to light in this chapter guys hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter 6

 _ **Bay Ridge: Reagan's house (6:15pm)**_

Everyone was seated around the big dining room table eating dinner together.

Jamie was setting next to Nicky who had came home from her friends house, but she has to do her homework for one of her collage classes after dinner with the family.

On the other side of Jamie and in between Jamie and Henry was baby Josephine in her infant car-seat on the chair fast asleep.

"So, Danny any luck finding Eddie or the court officer who gave Linda and me Josephine?" asked Erin as she looked across the table at her older brother who was being pretty quiet during tonight's dinner.

Everyone looked at Danny who was picking at his dinner before his head snapped up and saw everyone looking at him waiting for an answer from him.

"Not yet we are still looking for them." said Danny reaching out and grabbing his cup of water and taking a drink of it and then putting it back down on the table.

* * *

 _5 min's later (6:20pm)_

The table was cleared of all the dishes from dinner and everyone was still at the table now eating cake that Danny picked up on his way to dinner tonight.

They were enjoying their cake and each others company as they eat dessert together.

Everyone heads snapped over to Frank when his cell phone started ringing while they are eating dessert at the dining room table.

They watched as Frank picked up his phone and read the name of who was calling him.

"Sorry, have to take this guys." said Frank as he hit the answer button on his cell phone and lifted it up to his ear.

"Yes, Garrett." said Frank in greeting to his friend over the phone as everyone watched him as he's on the phone.

Frank listened to what Garrett was telling him as he looked at his family who is all looking at him as he talked to Garrett.

"Okay, thanks Garrett. Talk to you soon." said Frank as he talked to Garrett over the phone while everyone watched him.

The Reagan family looked at Frank who put his phone on the table by his wine glass after ending his call with Garrett Moore.

"Dad, what did Garrett wont?" asked Erin as wiped her mouth with a napkin before looking at her father waiting for him to answer her question.

Everyone watched and waited for Frank to answer Erin's question truthfully.

"Well, Erin honey he called to tell me that I need to turn on the TV to the news channel and watch it because there's something I need to see." said Frank as he stood up and headed to the living room with out waiting for any of them to say anything else.

Sean, Erin, Jack, Jamie, Henry, Danny, Linda and Nicky all watched Frank disappeared in to the living room and then looked to each other thinking the same thing.

With that they all jumped up and made there way to the living room to join Frank.

* * *

 _Living room (6:21pm)_

Sean, Erin, Jack, Jamie, Henry, Danny, Linda and Nicky along with baby Josephine in her car-seat entered the room just as Frank turned the TV on.

Everyone watched as Frank turned it to news channel 10 just as breaking news is coming in and the mug shots came up on the screen along with the news people.

 _Hi everyone if your just tuning in I'm Tommy Marks and next to me is Julia Samuel. Before we went to break we told you that when we got back we would have some breaking news to show you were here it is guys._

 _15 min's ago we had two prison breaks with three escapees now on the run. The names of the escapees are as fallows 67 year old Jason O 'Beirne, 41 year old Jillian Kim and 43 year old Josh Kim these photos you see on the screen are booking photos of the escapes._

 _ **It's not yet know how they managed to break out of prison but the manhunt is on for all three of them.** [ bold italics is Julia Samuel and just italics is Tommy Mark. The news channel is not real as far as I know.]_

 _everyone needs to be on the look out for them and if you see them don't approach them call 911 immediately they may be armed._

With that Frank muted the TV with the remote as everyone stared at the photos of the escapes on the TV.

"Shit." said Danny letting it slip out by accident as all the adults in the room sent him a glare for cussing in front of the kids.

"Mom, Dad said a bad word." said Sean tattling to his mom on his father for using a bad word.

"Nicky, sweetie can you take the boys upstairs and watch them while we talk." asked Erin as she pleaded with her eyes for her daughter to do as she ask of her.

"Okay, mom. Boys why don't you come with me and we can play up stairs." said Nicky looking at her younger cousins with an face that said just do as your asked.

The adults watched as Jack and Sean nodded their heads okay and fallowed Nicky out of the room and up stairs.

Once Nicky and the boys were out of the room Henry, Erin, Jamie, Linda and Frank all turned their attention on to Danny who was looking at the TV.

"Danny, what's wrong?" asked Jamie as he and everyone saw the worried look on Danny tired face.

They watched as Danny started pacing in front of them as they waited for him to answer Jamie.

"Those three escaped prisoners Jason O 'Beirne, Jillian Kim and Josh Kim know Eddie Janko." said Danny sighing as he told his family that new piece of info.

"How, do they know officer Janko son?" asked Frank as Danny stopped pacing around and turned to face his family.

"Well, dad they are Eddie's family. Jason O 'Beirne is Eddie father who been in prison since Eddie was 18 years old and he was sentenced to 360 years in prison. Jillian and Josh Kim are Eddie's older half-sibling they have the same mother as Eddie. Josh was sentence to 15 years in 2005 and has served 10 out of his 15 year sentence. Jillian was sentenced to 15 years in 2005,but she also got another 5 years added on 2 years ago. Eddie hasn't had anything to do with them since they got arrested." said Danny to the group of adults in front of him as they looked at him surprised at what he was telling them.

"Wow!" said Erin saying what the others were thinking out loud as everyone looked at Danny.

They all stood there in silence for a few seconds before Jamie decided to speak and break the silence that had fallen in the room.

"So, Danny do you think that they may be after Eddie?" asked Jamie worried for his partner and the mother of his daughter Josephine.

Worried looks crossed the faces of everyone in the room when Jamie voiced his concern for his partner with theses people on the lose.

"Sorry, little brother but I have a feeling that they are after Janko." said Danny giving his baby brother a sympathetic look as he spoke.

Before anyone could speak knocking could be heard coming from the front door startling almost everybody in the living room and waking up baby Josephine from her nap in her car-seat.

"I'll get the door you guys take care of Josephine." said Erin looking at the whimpering baby girl before turning and leaving the room to answer the door.

While Erin was gone Jamie turned his attention to his daughter who's whimpering in her infant car-seat with her blue eyes wide and scared.

Jamie unbuckled Josephine before lifting his baby girl up and cradling her in his arms as everyone in the room watched the two of them with big smile's on there faces.

Josephine stopped whimpering almost immediately when she's cradled by her father.

Everyone looked up when they heard two sets of feet making there way toward the living room.

They're surprised when they see Danny's partner Maria Baez enter the living room behind Erin. They had no idea that she was coming to the Commissioners house tonight.

"Baez what are you doing here?" asked Danny from his spot in-between his father and his kid brother Jamie.

"I'm here because there's something important that you need to see right away Danny." said Baez seriously as she looked at her partner and his family that are before her in the living room of the Commissioner's house.

* * *

 ** _A/N: thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Family**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Blue Bloods._

 _A/N: This story is AU guy's. Hey everyone I finished this chapter for you guys as my Thanksgiving present for you all hope you like it and that its okay. I wanna wish you all an happy Thanksgiving with your family's._

* * *

Chapter 7

 _ **Bay Ridge**_

 _ **Reagan House (6:22pm)**_

Sean, Erin, Jack, Jamie, Henry, Danny, Linda, Nicky, and Frank all looked at Maria Baez Danny's partner at the 5-4.

"So, partner what is it that I need to see?" asked Danny as he stared at his partner before him and his family.

"You need to watch this Danny." said Baez as she reached in to her suit pocket and pulled out an DVD which she gave to Erin to give to Danny.

They all could see that Detective Maria Baez was deadly serous about Danny needing to see this DVD that she brought over to the Commissioner's house.

Everyone watched as Erin walked over to Danny and gave him the DVD as Nicky took the kids with her back up stairs for now while the adults talked.

While the adults watched Nicky and the boys disappear from the room. Frank left the room unnoticed and then came back in to the room with his lap top for them to use to play the DVD on.

Danny handed the DVD to his father who put it in the lap top for them all to watch.

Everyone in the room watched as a room appeared on the screen with a man dressed in an court officers uniform tied to a chair in an small bare room. The man had some bruise's and cuts on him from where he had been hurt by his captures.

They watched as the three people who escaped from prison not even an hour ago appeared in the video with the tied up court officer. The fugitives all had smile's on their faces as they looked in to the camera.

" _Hello Detective's Reagan and Baez our friends here tell us that you are looking for them and this poor officer here we wish you luck on finding them and us. You give us my daughter Officer Edit Janko and we will let this court officer go. You have 3 days Detective's." said Jason O 'Beirne._

They watched as the screen went blank and they all stood their taking in everything they just saw on Frank's lap top.

"Damn it... they want Janko and they will let Officer David go and they are giving us three days to do it." said Danny frustrated at the spot that he and his partner now find themselves in at the moment.

"What are we going to do. We cant just hand them Officer Janko even if we new where she is which we don't might I add." said Baez as she uncrossed her arms and moved them to her hips as she looked at the blank screen on Frank's lap top.

Silence fell in the room as everyone tried to wrap their minds around what they saw on Franks lap top moments ago.

"Baez is right guys. Even if we had Janko and handed her over to her father and siblings and they released David we have no way of knowing that they wouldn't kill Officer Janko as soon as they have her. If we handed her over we'd most likely be signing her death warrant and I for one don't fill comfortable doing that." said Danny becoming protective of his kid brothers partner as he and his partner Baez tried to find her and keep her safe from the people after her.

"Danny and Detective Baez are both right we cant hand over officer Janko to these felons. We need to concentrate on finding this Officer David and Officer Janko. When you find officer David we'll find these three escaped felons and hopefully the guys after Officer Janko." said Frank looking at his son Danny and his partner Baez as he spoke these words.

Danny and Baez both nodded at what Commissioner Frank Reagan and then looked to each other before looking back at everyone in the room with them.

"We'll, just be going now nice to see you all again. I'll wait outside for you Danny." said Baez as she gave them all a small smile before turning and leaving the living room and the house.

They watched her leave the room and then out the front door before all turning to look at Danny who was outing on his suite jacket then move over to his wife.

"I have to go honey. I love you and the boys. Tell the boys I love them and well see them later." said Danny before he leaned in and his wife Linda square on the lips before pulling back from his wife and stepping away from her.

"Danny." said Frank as his oldest child as he stopped just before the living room exited near the front door before Turing to look at his father.

Everyone in the room watched as Frank approached Danny and then handed him the DVD that Baez brought over with her.

"Thanks Dad." said Danny sincerely to his father as everyone watched both father and son.

"Welcome son. You and Baez find them and make share that both of you are careful out there Danny." said Frank as a worried father and police commissioner to Danny Reagan as he raised a hand and patted his oldest son on the shoulder before drooping his hand and stepping back from his son.

"We will dad. Bye guys see you all later." said Danny waving before he turned and left the living room and made his way to the front door.

Everyone watched as Danny headed out the front door and closed it behind him as they watched.

* * *

 _Hours later_

 _ **Danny's house (9:30pm)**_

 _ _ **Staten island**__

Linda had just manged to put both her sons to bed and now she could relax and watch some TV in the living room while she waited for her husband to come home from work.

Linda made herself a glass off wine and then made her way in to the living room of her and Danny's house.

* * *

 _Living room (9:32pm)_

Linda set down on the couch with her glass of wine and the TV remote. She turned the TV on and turned it to the Hallmark channel to watch reruns of some of her favorite moves.

Linda tried to watch the TV but her mind was occupied with the danger that Eddie Janko was in at this very moment. She new that Eddie had to be in hiding at this moment trying to make it through this whole thing alive so she could get back to Jamie, her daughter and the police force.

Linda just hoped that Eddie was okay and that she new that she could call Danny or Detective Baez and they would drop what ever they were doing at that moment and go straight to her and help her.

Linda hoped that Eddie new that Danny and Maria Baez where out there looking for her and those after her and that they wont give up until they find her and the court officer along with the men who are after Eddie.

Linda hoped that Eddie gets out of this alive for Josephine and for Jamie. So that those two can emit their feelings for each other and raise their beautiful baby girl together and maybe live a happy life together as a family and not to partners and friends that had a daughter together.

Linda finished off her glass of wine and put it on the side table before pulling her feet up on the couch and curing them under her as she watched the movie that was on Hallmark at the moment.

* * *

 _10 min's later (10:42 pm)_

Linda was so in to the movie that was one that when her cell phone went off she jumped up a few inches off of the couch before she reached out and grabbed her iPhone off of the side table.

Linda looked at the caller ID and saw that it was an unknown number but she decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" said Linda to who ever is on the other end of her phone call at this very moment.

" _Mrs. Reagan." said the women on the other end of Linda's call in a whisper._

"Yes it is. Who is this and how did you get this number?" asked Linda to the women who called her and then whispered when she spoke to her.

" _It's Eddie Janko. I'm Jamie's partner on the police force. I'm sorry to bother you but Jamie gave me this number in case something happen when we were on the clock and I needed to get in touch with one of his family members. I wouldn't have bothered you but I don't have your husbands cell number and I don't want to call the 5-4. I need to talk to him badly Mrs. Reagan." said Eddie desperately to Jamie's sister-in-law and Detective Danny Reagan's wife._

Linda was surprised at what NYPD Officer Eddie Janko just told her, but she believed her that's something that Jamie would do to make share his family would now right way from his partner.

"Eddie, I'm glad you called and please call me Linda and your not bothering me. I'm just glad that you called everyone's been so worried about you and Danny and his partner Baez have been looking for you for a while now." said Linda calmly as she looked around her living room as she and Eddie talked on the phone.

" _I, know they have and I appreciate that ,but it was incredible dangerous for them. The people after me are dangerous people and will hurt anyone to get what they want and now my father and siblings have escaped from prison to and they'll be after me to." said Eddie scared for herself and for Danny and Baez and the other officers that are helping Danny to find her._

Linda heart ached for the young women on the phone with her who she new had to be scared as people who want to capture her are hunting her at this very moment. .

"There, fine Eddie and your father and siblings are all over the new's. There's lost of police officers out looking for them along with Danny and Detective Baez and they will be found and put way again Eddie." said Linda as she listen to Eddie's breathing over the phone as they talked she happy to be talking to Eddie.

" _Ya, Linda I know that they will be caught again, but what damage will they have caused before they are put back in prison." said Eddie sighing as she took in the surroundings around her as she talked to Linda Reagan on the phone._

"We can't do anything but hope and pray that they don't do to much damage while they are out Eddie." said Linda to Eddie as she wondered where Eddie is at this very moment as they talked on the phone.

" _Your, right Linda that's all we can do. How about Danny's mobile number Linda?" asked Eddie nicely as she brought this conversation back to the reason she called in the first place._

Linda sighed as she realized that Eddie was done talking and that she was waiting for Danny's cell phone number so she could call him and talk to him.

"Okay, Eddie. Danny's number is (874)-342-1978 _**{ This is an made up number guys.}**_ be careful Eddie." said Linda worried for Eddie's safety just like everyone else is and she now that Jamie can't take another partner dying on him after Vinny Cruz and baby Josephine needs her mother.

" _Thanks, Linda and I will be careful. How's...Josephine... doing?" asked Eddie hesitantly to Jamie's sister-in-law Linda Reagan over the phone._

"She doing just fine Eddie don't you worry. Josephine's a wonderful baby and she just adorable Eddie. She spent the first night with at my house with Danny and our sons and then Danny took her over to his dads this morning to spend time with Erin and Henry before he went in to work this morning. She now at home with Jamie for the night Eddie. Josephine's in good hands for the night and until you decided to stop hiding and come back to us and let us help you." said Linda hoping that she did the right thing by telling Eddie to come out of hiding and come to them so that the Reagan's and the police department could help her catch the people after her including her father and siblings.

Linda wished that Eddie would listen to her and come in before she got hurt and let Danny. Baez and the police take care of finding her father and siblings as well as the other people after her.

" _Thanks, again Linda and please make share that Josephine is safe for me also tell her I love her. Got to go." said Eddie hanging up before Linda could reply to what Eddie just said to her._

Linda sighed as she realized that Eddie hung up on her before she could say anything else to her. _I will_ thought Linda as she looked down at her phone to see what time it is.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading hope that its okay and that you like it guys. More to come soon guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Family

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Blue Bloods._

 _A/N: This story is AU guy's. Hey guys I'm back sorry that its taken me this long to update this story. I've had some writers block on this plus some other things and finally have now been able to finish this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 8

 _ **Abandoned warehouse {10:55pm }**_

Eddie set on the ground in an abandon warehouse in Brooklyn with an disposable cell phone in her hand that she used to call Linda Reagan minuets ago.

She set there letting what Linda Reagan told her wash over her mind again and again as she stared off in to the darkness surrounding her in this abandoned warehouse.

Few min's pass by before Eddie gathered herself together before she grabbed her cell phone and not the disposable cell phone that she talked to Linda on minuets ago. She dialed the number that Linda Reagan gave her for Danny Reagan putting the phone to her ear.

* * *

 _ **5-4 Precinct** **{10:59pm}**_

Danny set at his desk filling out paper work will they waited for leads on the missing court officer, officer Janko and Eddie Janko's siblings and father who are on the run after escaping from prison.

Danny's partner Baez was in the restroom at the moment and would be returning to the squad room very soon after she finished in the bathroom.

* * *

 _3 min's later_

Baez came back in to the squad room and made her way over to her and Danny's desk. She arrived at there desk just as her partners cell phone started ringing.

Danny looked from his just returned partner to his cell phone that's going off. He grabbed it off of his desk and put it to his ear and answered it.

"Reagan." said Danny as he looked at his partner as he waited for the person on the line to speak.

All he heard was deep breathing on the line of the caller who called him.

"Hello, who is this?" asked Danny getting slightly annoyed with who ever called him.

" _Detective Reagan.. it's Eddie Janko."said Eddie with a slight shake in her voice as she talked to Jamie's brother._

Danny was shocked to hear his younger brothers partners voice talking to him.

"Janko... its good to hear your voice and I'm glad that you called me. My partner and I have been looking for you for a while are you okay?" asked Danny as he stood up and grabbed his suit jacket as his partner garbed her jacket to and the car keys.

Danny covered his phone and looked to a co-worker of his as he spoke.

"Hey, Kevin. I need you to track who's calling me and tell us where they are please." asked Danny urgently to his fellow 5-4 detective.

"On it Danny.. I'll call Baez when I get the location for you. Good luck man." said Kevin Christian as he picked up his desk phone and got them to put a track on Danny's phone.

Kevin watched as Danny and Baez ran from the squad room and to there car.

* * *

 _ **Unmarked car {11:04pm}**_

Danny and Baez got in the car closing the doors behind them and putting there seat belt on.

" _It's good to hear your voice to and I know that you and Det. Baez have been looking for me. I thankful for that but you need to stop looking for me its for your own good. I'm fine at the moment." said Eddie seriously hoping that they would stop looking for her for there own good and everyone else they know._

"I'm sorry.. Janko we cant stop looking for you. You need our help and no one is going to scare us away from helping you. You are a cop and one of us and we don't let one of our own fight alone Janko and besides you and your daughter are now apart of the Reagan family. So Baez and I have to make shore that you get home to Josephine and Jamie." said Danny as he out the key in the car and started it before looking over and his partner who was looking at her phone waiting for a call from Kevin telling them the location where Eddie Janko is hiding out at.

Danny and Baez looked eyes waiting for Janko and Kevin to reply to them.

" _I know Danny but its extremely dangerous for you guys to be helping me and I feel like I'm apart of our family but I'm not and but my daughter is. She a Reagan she got Reagan blood running in her veins. If I don't get out of this alive Josephine has her father and his family..._

Danny looked over to Baez when Eddie paused in the middle of her talk and found Baez looking at him and listening to what he said to Janko. He pulled his phone from his ear and hit the speaker button so that Baez could hear what he was hearing.

The both jumped when they heard a loud sound that sounded like someone breaking a heavy door down and then they heard Eddie Janko swear.

 _...shit.. they've found me... how the hell did they find me..._

Danny and Baez eyes widen when they realized that Eddie Janko had been found by the people after her.

They heard the phone hit the ground and voice's talking loudly.

" _ **Hello Eddie.. long time now see." said Jillian Kim smirking at Eddie with her gun raised at Eddie along with the other people with her.**_

" _Yes, Jillian it has been a long time since we saw each other. In fact the last time I saw any of you guys was when you all got convicted." said Eddie with her gun also raised at her sister and other with her._

" _ **Eddie dear... why don't you put that gun down and come with us and we wont have to hurt you." said Josh Kim smiling at his younger sister gun ready to shoot if need to be.**_

Danny and Baez pale as they realize just who is in the same place as Janko and how much more danger she's in with her family holding guns up at her.

" _Never gonna happen. Not sorry. I'm not going anywhere with you three." said Eddie Janko seriously to her siblings and father forgetting that Danny was on the phone line on the phone she drop when she raised her gun earlier._

" _okay you asked for it Edit." said Jason O 'Beirne to his only daughter as he nodded to his step-kids and they nodded back._

Danny and Baez heard the voice they knew as Jason O 'Beirne speak and then all hell broke lose.

 _Bang...bang...bang..bang..._

Danny and Baez swore under there breath as they heard gunshots over the phone just before it the line went dead.

"Damn it." said Danny his hands hitting the steering wheel in frustration because of the lost call.

Baez smiled as she saw that Kevin sent her a text with the location where Janko was hiding.

"Danny, just got the location from Kevin. It's an abandon warehouse in Brooklyn." said Baez smiling slightly at her partner happy that they could head to where Janko is and help her.

"Okay lets go." said Danny pulling away from the 5-4 and heading for Brooklyn hoping that Janko could hold on for them.

They made there way to Brooklyn with there sirens on and speeding.

* * *

 _A/N: thanks for reading guys hope its okay. Sorry its short guys. More to come._


End file.
